


Shape Shifter

by FluffyBlanket03



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft storymode
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Humiliation, Jesskas - Freeform, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBlanket03/pseuds/FluffyBlanket03
Summary: Jesse finds himself in a predicament where Lukas may or may not be a deadly monster. There is one way to check if Lukas is the monster or not, and that way is rather humiliating.
Relationships: Jesse & Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesskas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Shape Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good at summaries. Here you go you horny thots.

The storm roared outside while the rain poured seeping into everything it touched. Creaky floorboards squealed as Jesse ran through a dim corridor. He tried to open each door on his way down; which to his luck they were all locked, except one. Barging in and slamming the wooden surface behind him, he slumped himself against the entrance. Breathing harshly he slowly released the tight grip he held on his sword. He sighed to himself. How’d this happen? How did everything go so wrong so fast? He questioned himself on every decision he had made that night. 

“Jesse?” A familiar voice asked.

Jolting himself off the doorway the burnet clutched onto his weapon once more. Looking around eagerly there was nothing to see except a pitch black room, “Who’s there?” he asked nervously. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” the voice said again. A scraping sound came from the other side of the room. A dim light faintly lit up where Jesse and the figure were standing, “Recognize me now?” Moonlight shined through the window revealing a silhouette. The more Jesse’s eyes adjusted the sooner he recognized his friend. He lowered his sword once again and gave a relieved sigh. 

“I’m so happy I ran into you and not some crazed killer.” Jesse smiled as he walked over to Lukas.

“Same here,” the blond replied with a friendly expression on his face, “I was worried that thing was going to find me.” 

Stopping in his tracks Jesse remembered the reason he was running in the first place. He took a step back, eyeing the other, “...Yeah, that thing is freaky. Ivor said it can shapeshift into anyone.”

“Woah really? That means it could be anywhere.”

“Ivor also mentioned it can replicate a voice.” 

Lukas gave a half-hearted laugh, "You don’t, You don’t think it’s me do you?” 

“Well, I don’t want to think it’s you, but I honestly have no clue.” With a firm grip on his sword Jesse continued to slowly back away. 

Lukas took a stride forward with a look of bewilderment on his face, “It’s not me, you seriously can’t think it’s me can you?”

Jesse brought the weapon up in a defensive position, “Hey, you need to keep your distance.” he said in a wary tone.

Baffled by this sudden mistrust the blond backed up, “What are you going to do?” 

“Uhm, not sure yet,” There wasn’t much Jesse could do. He could walk-off, but that would risk abandoning Lukas, if that was Lukas. He could stay, but he’d be taking a chance of being killed. Only if him and Ivor had more time to talk about the beast then he’d know how to stop it. The only useful information that was given to him was how to tell the creature apart from people. Thunder boomed outside as the pair studied each other, “ Ivor mentioned a way to tell if someone is the imposter.”

“That’s great! Then you’ll be able to trust me.” Lukas smiled.

Jesse’s eyes flickered to the floor then to a dusty dresser and finally back to his friend “Well, it’s kind of weird actually.” 

The side of Lukas’s smile dropped slightly, “How weird?” 

Uncomfortably fidgeting, the hero’s eyes started darting to different objects around the room again, “Ivor was explaining that the creature would have a zipper carved into it’s skin, and when pulled it’s true form would be revealed.” 

A puzzled look crept onto the blond’s face, “You weren’t kidding when you said it was weird, but how are you supposed to know whether or not someone has the zipper?” 

“...Well, It’d be underneath clothing,” Apprehensive thoughts flooded through Jesse’s head; How was he meant to phrase this without sounding like a weirdo? This was the only way to be sure, he had to say it, there was no way around it, “So that means it’d be under your clothes, if you have it that is.” 

Lukas stood in a dumbfounded state blinking at his friend, “What uh, what are you trying to say?” He asked in a nervous chuckle.

Tension rushed through Jesse as he shifted awkwardly, “I guess I’m saying you should take off your clothes?” He hesitantly replied. 

Lukas’ smile vanished. Uneasiness immediately took hold of him as he processed the words that Jesse just said. His head felt fuzzy all of a sudden. “You..want me to…” he trailed off in uncertainty.

A small flush of red crept onto Jesse’s caramel skin. This can’t be real he thought to himself. Every decision he made tonight has led to nothing but trouble. However, no matter how messed up it may seem it was the right thing to do, wasn’t it? Shame coursed through the male as he softly spoke, “I’m sorry Lukas, but this is the only way I’ll be able to trust you.” 

The blond focused his gaze onto the floor, “That is a very...intimate thing to ask.”

“I know and I’m really sorry about that. Trust me, I wish there was another way to check, I really do.” 

“Okay,” Lukas stammered out as he forced his eyes to meet Jesse’s, “I’ll do it.” 

The room’s aura felt strained as the two stood in silence. The storm outside grew more intense and as loud as ever. A shuffling sound caught Jesse’s attention. He looked up to see Lukas taking off his leather jacket. The article of clothing slowly slumped onto the wood flooring. He heard the writer sigh, then more shuffling. 

Lukas avoided making eye contact with the brunet as he very hesitantly started to lift the bottom of his shirt up. He didn’t want to be doing this. He desperately wanted Jesse to believe him, to tell him he can stop but, that doesn’t seem like how this is going to go. He continued to lift the shirt past his toned midsection and up over his chest. He took a moment to prepare himself before completely taking the orange fabric off. His heartbeat throbbed heavily in his ears. His eyes managed to look up at Jesse who was...Looking at the floor? He wanted to inspect the blond so badly, and now he’s not even looking? That irritated Lukas a little bit. He huffed and unbuckled his belt; It came off with a jagged motion. He didn’t want Jesse to look but that was the whole reason he was stripping in the first place. He unbuttoned and fiddled with the zipper on his pants. Struggling to undo his jeans only made Lukas blush more. 

Jesse couldn’t explain the self loathing he felt at the moment. A part of him always kind of wanted to see Lukas without his shirt, but not in this context. Looking felt wrong so he tried to avoid it until absolutely necessary. He almost wanted to say something to break the tension, but he failed to think of anything. Instead, he stared at the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Jesse heard the soft clanking of metal; the noise went on for about a minute before it stopped. Out of Jesse’s peripheral vision he saw Lukas’ hands slide down the sides of his legs pulling his jeans down. He kicked them the rest of the way off. Then, he yanked off his socks. The blond stood back up head tilting slightly as he stared off into the distance. It seemed like he was signaling that he was ready. Jesse took a deep breath and walked closer to the other male sword still in hand, “Well, um, I guess it’s time?”

Lukas eyed Jesse as he stepped towards him, “Yeah, I guess.” 

The pair stood three feet away from each other. Jesse’s eyes gazed down then back up. The inspection was starting. First, the brunet decided to examine the other’s arms; it seemed like the least awkward option. He placed his hand on Lukas’ shoulder, and slowly slid his fingers to the blond’s bicep all the way down to his finger tips. Lukas’ cheeks flushed from the light touching. The process repeated on the other arm. After nothing was found Jesse turned his attention to the writer’s torso. He backed away a little, and began scanning the front of the male. Although Lukas wasn’t being physically touched he could feel Jesse’s eyes examining him. This was humiliating. Having someone explore your body when you don’t want their gaze can easily mortify anyone. Not seeming to find anything Jesse wandered behind the other male to continue his search. Lukas stiffened when he was unable to see his counterpart. In an attempt to distract himself he fidgeted with his hands. The silence felt like torture, but talking would be just as bad. After a few moments Jesse came back around to face him. 

“Find anything?” Lukas asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Not yet,” Jesse sighed. Tonight sucks the hero thought to himself. The monster had been outsmarting him all day long, and it would do anything to not be discovered. Jesse glanced over Lukas once more in case he missed something. His skin was basically flawless, there were a couple scars but definitely no sign of a zipper. Jesse’s eyes came to a halt when he realized there was one more piece of clothing that the blond was still wearing. He had to be thorough with his investigation, no stone left unturned. “Um,” Jesse swallowed, “You haven’t taken off everything yet.” 

Lukas’ eyes widened, “I’m not doing that.” he exclaimed in an anxious tone. His body felt like pins and needles. 

“We’ve already come this far, wouldn’t it be better to just get it over with?” 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one stripping.” Lukas spat back, teeth grinding against each other. Jesse had made a good point, but that didn’t make this whole ordeal any easier. His body felt hot but extremely cold at the same time. He swayed side to side contemplating. If he could just push through this, then the sooner they could act like it never happened. Lukas’ breath became shaky as he reached his hands down to his waistband. His eyes started to slightly water due to the sheer embarrassment. Unsteady hands slowly pulled down the boxers to leave the blond completely exposed. Lukas placed his hands strategically over his cock in a last ditch attempt to cover it. Jesse’s eyes made their way down the other’s body. His breath caught at the display before him. Although Lukas was concealing a part of himself, this was the most Jesse had ever seen of the other male. He felt a small wave of blood rush to his own genitalia. He scolded himself, this was not the time for this. He tried to divert his thoughts onto the task at hand, finding that zipper. “I’ll try to be as quick as possible.” the hero reassured. 

The blond groaned in response. Jesse’s eyes were all over him again; it felt like torture. Lukas decided to observe the other for a change; The brunet’s sword was at his side, ready to be drawn if needed. Something that caught the writer's attention was the slightly stretched fabric around Jesse’s crotch. Was he getting turned on by this? 

“Could you turn around? Just need to see one more thing then we’ll be done.” Jesse gave a lopsided smile trying to ease the tension although judging by the other’s face it wasn’t working. 

Lukas squinted at him, then reluctantly turned the opposite way. Did this turn Jesse on? Could he have just lied about the zipper in order to perv on the blond? No, he wouldn’t do that. Still though, Lukas wasn’t happy about seeing Jesse’s little problem. 

“Okay, all done!” 

Lukas turned back around, “I told you so.” 

Jesse wasn’t sure what to say, “I’m sorry,” he packed away his sword. “I should’ve trusted you to begin with.” He said in a sincere voice, but was met with nothing but a frowning Lukas. Readjusting his pose Jesse bent down to pick up the pile of clothes on the floor; he handed the jumbled articles of fabric over to their owner. 

Lukas unenthusiastically took them, “Thanks.” 

Jesse lifted up his hand to cover his eyes, and turned his face away. Lukas began shuffling through the clothes to find his underwear. He yanked them out and awkwardly slid them on. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. Both males jumped and immediately looked over to the noise. Ivor stepped into the room, “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you and-” he halted in his steps noticing the half naked Lukas. “Oh? Oh!” Ivor began to chuckle, “Sorry to interrupt! I knew you two were gonna get together sooner or later, strange place to do it but, no matter.”

The boys had been blushing all evening but this encounter only worsened it. Lukas held the clothes tight in his hands and took a step closer to Jesse trying to hide his exposed form. 

“Ivor! I-it’s not like that, really!” Jesse blurted out trying to diffuse the situation.

“That’s okay you two, I was once young too I understand, I’ll wait outside.” and with that, the potion maker stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

Jesse turned his attention back to the blond, “I’m so sorry about that.” It was already bad enough that he put Lukas through this, now Ivor thinks they were having sex or something.

“It’s okay,” the writer gave a small chuckle as he began to put his clothes back on. “Not going to lie this was probably one of the most embarrassing things I have ever been through, but I know you had good reason.” 

Jesse sighed in relief, then gave a smile, “Oh thank God, I was worried you were going to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Lukas smiled, “So, I take it you enjoyed the show?” the blond asked in a sly tone giving a look that sent chills through the other.

“What, uh, what do you mean?” 

“Oh nothing, I just noticed you had a boner.” Lukas acknowledged while pulling his shirt on.

Jesse’s face flushed almost instantly, “W-w-what? I didn’t- I didn’t have a boner.” 

Another chuckle came from the writer, “Don’t worry, one day I’ll get my vengeance.” Lukas pulled on his jacket and strolled towards the door. 

Jesse watched as the door creaked open once again and Lukas disappeared in the darkness. Vengeance? The words rang in his ears along with the rain pelting down outside. The hero pulled out his sword. He was relieved his friend wasn’t a hungry monster, but now he’d have to deal with the aftermath. Taking a deep sigh Jesse started walking into the unknown once again.


End file.
